Submachine: Future Loop Foundation
Submachine: Future Loop Foundation (o SubFLF) è uno spin-off della serie Submachine. È stato creato per il sito web della band Future Loop Foundation per condurre a un'area segreta del sito. Questo probabilmente è il più strano dei giochi della serie, poiché non sembra esserci alcuna relazione con gli altri giochi e presenta musiche e immagini della vita reale. Il gioco presenta un totale di 30 stanze (12 nella prima zona e 18 nella seconda). Trama Dopo una breve introduzione (con la citazione "All memories are lost in time like tears in rain") il gioco inizia e il giocatore (paziente 3218) si ritrova rinchiuso in una cella di isolamento imbottita simile a quelle dei manicomi. L'unica cosa presente nella stanza è un vecchio registratore a nastro. Subito fuori la cella di isolamento ci sono delle misteriose rovine e su un muro sono presenti alcune rune già viste in Submachine 2: The Lighthouse. Usando un vecchio proiettore il giocatore può teletrasportarsi tra due diverse dimensioni. Nella seconda dimensione il giocatore può trovare vecchi album musicali intitolati "Memories of a Fading Room" e "Future Loop Foundation Scratch & Sniff L.P." e ascoltare una canzone in un paio di cuffie. Ci sono anche alcune fotografie della vita reale. Potrebbe essere possibile che questo uomo abbia dimenticato gran parte della sua vita (possibilmente l'infanzia e l'ultima missione che gli è stata data). Alla fine un vecchio film è riprodotti e appare il testo: "It's all coming back now, I almost remember my name, I know where I must go now, to find the root of all this" indicando che il gioco ha luogo prima Submachine 5: The Root. Teorie "Il giocatore è pazzo" Nel gioco alcuni indizi indicano che il giocatore sia pazzo (o almeno non abbia una piena visione della realtà) e non c'è nulla che contraddica ciò. Per esempio: * Il gioco inizia in una cella imbottita * Premendo un interruttore della luce si può sentire il verso di un gufo (sebbene sia un indizio che spinge a guardare il numero che compare nel quadro raffigurante il gufo, che può essere usato per ascoltare la musica). * Alcuni oggetti non compaiono fino a che ti servono * C'è un giocattolo per bambini a forma di palla nelle rovine. "Tutto solamente un sogno" È anche probabile che SubmachineFLF non sia niente di più che un sogno. All'inizio di Submachine5, il giocatore si ritrova vicino a un letto. Una messaggio da Mur più tardi nel gioco chiede: "Dormito bene?". Comunque, questo messaggio può riferirsi semplicemente al fatto che all'inizio di Submachine 5 il giocatore si trovi in una zona residenziale (possibilmente un dormitorio). "Esperimenti sugli umani" È anche possibile che la submachine abbia catturato qualche umano per fargli qualche test mentale, nel tentativo di verificare a cosa sono vulnerabili. "Laboratorio di ricerca" Questa base potrebbe essere un centro di addestramento per le nuove reclute di Mur o dove Mur e altri scienziati ricercano una cura contro la perdita di memoria. Ci sono alcune ragioni a sostenere questa teoria: *Una delle stanze finali presenta un proiettore e delle sedie come se si tenesse qualche specie di assemblea. *Ci sono molte immagini che il giocatore sembra riconoscere. Potrebbero essere le memorie assorbite nella submachine. "Il protagonista è il leggendario Mur" Mur riesce ad arrivare in una nuova sumachine e, attraverso i vari enigmi, riesce a recuperare la memoria a questo punto il campo è spianato per il nuovo submachine di prossima uscita. PRO DELLA TEORIA *In submachine il giocatore non è mai menzionato è puo essere chiunque. *Mur è l' unico in grado, grazie al braccio karmico, di poter arrivare in una nuova zona della subnet senza utilizzare dispositivo meccanici. *Mur è famoso per le sue spedizioni in giro per la subnet, è probabile che per una volta il giocatore riesca finalmente ad impersonarvici. *La vita di Mur è essa stessa un indizio perchè ci rivela che Mur è alla disperata ricerca di qualcosa e se non fossero nuove zone della subnet ma il suo passato ? CONTRO LA TEORIA *Ammesso che il personaggio sia Mur nel gioco non viene data la possibilità di utilizzare il braccio karmico. *Il protagonista viene reclutato da Mur per esplorare la subnet quindi puo essere stato spedito li da un nuovo portale a controllo remoto. Aggiungete pro o contro a seconda di cosa ritenente giusto e spero di esservi stato d' aiuto. IL PORTALE SPAZIO-TEMPO Fino ad ora si poteva viaggiare solo nello spazio della subnet e se si potesse viaggiare anche nel tempo ? Il protagonista potrebbe essere tornato indietro nel tempo in un periodo precedente alla sua prima esperienza nella subnet (sub1) e che stia cercando qualcosa che ha dimenticato. Mappa Vedi anche *Serie Submachine * Submachine: Future Loop Foundation Walkthrough *Le memorie *Cella imbottita e dintorni *Rune *Puzzle Musicale Link esterni * Submachine: Future Loop Foundation en:Submachine: Future Loop Foundation Categoria:Giochi secondari